


发条玩具（Wind-up Toy中译文）

by MyRocknRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Disability, Discrimination, Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mental Illness, Romance, cuteness, implied non-consensual (NOT between the main couple), some violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRocknRomance/pseuds/MyRocknRomance
Summary: 就在杰拉德非常确定他活在世上可有可无的时候，路灯向他透露了一些东西。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wind-up Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339705) by [Yekith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekith/pseuds/Yekith). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者的话）  
> 这篇小说已经四岁了（注：当时是2012年），其实之前也被我po到过其他的一些地方。我不知道这里有没有人对这篇小说感兴趣但是还没有读过，但是我把这篇发到这里主要也是因为我希望这里能保存我的所有作品。如果有人正好在这里看到了，我会非常乐意知道！  
> 写这篇文，从某种方面来说，是受我在那段时间里看的一些小说的影响，但主要其实还是凭空产生的灵感。其余的功劳应该归于那些漫漫长夜的——和我朋友Nathy一边听Alice Cooper一边大笑/大叫/蹦迪/等等。Alice毫无疑问跟这篇文章有很大联系，这篇小说的标题和我中间用到的很多歌词都是他的作品。  
> 重要的一点！：Frankie不是15岁，虽然你们在第一章里可能读到一些相关的情况。

现在我知道，你已经怒火中烧  
但别用枪口指着你的头  
有时你想要的答案上天会给你  
你的路仍然绵延不息  
（Alice Cooper-Hey Stoopid）

我正开着车从我爸家往回走。一想起还有三天的路要赶，就感觉好像整个人都比现在更累了。  
“我应该在那过夜的。”我后悔地自言自语。但是说实话，那也不是什么好主意。我待在那里的时候，光是我和我爸之间的紧张气氛就已经够让我难以承受了。他生气或许没什么错，毕竟我自己也很生自己的气。我已经完全搞砸了前几个月的生活。几乎把所有的钱都用最糟糕的方式花了出去。忘记了付清账单导致债务缠身。好像这一切都还不够糟糕一样，最终还丢了工作。这一切都赖我自己。  
我松开一只握方向盘的手，从破烂夹克兜里找烟抽。我掏出来一支放到嘴里，用副驾位上放着的蓝色打火机点燃了，深深吸了一口，又慢慢地呼了出去，看着这团烟雾从打开的车窗里逃出去。  
我行驶的这条街道几乎已经废弃了，所以我允许我自己放松一下，放会空欣赏一下夜景。现在才刚刚晚上八点，圆月还没有升上来，但是却非常明亮。我享受着这根香烟，把头靠在椅背上，任这甜蜜的夏日晚风吹起我的黑色头发。  
回想起我告诉父亲此行的目的时他的表情，我不禁泛出苦笑。在我向他要钱还债的时候，他看起来十分气愤。这一切都注定会发生，但是我别无选择。这是我躺在床上好几天，盯着天花板自怨自艾之后得出的结论。我用我可怜的一点积蓄把我的生活毁得更加彻底，更深一步地沉沦进一条我知道日后会难以割舍的危险道路里去。  
我突然反应过来，意识到自己已经够糟糕了，现在必须要在事情恶化之前采取行动，阻止自己再堕落了，我反应得还算及时。我很快决定我首先要做的事情，就是找到一份新工作，并且持续做下去。然而，要尝试着重新开始，我需要钱。不是在未来的一个月之后而是现在，马上，否则我很快就要无家可归了。我的积蓄现在仅够我吃喝。  
我不能问我妈要。她是个护士，能每个月料理家务，支持我弟弟的学业已经算是奇迹了。我也想过打电话给我父亲，但是我了解他，这不应当是通过电话能够讨论的议题。这便是为什么我最后选择了同他面谈。  
我爸妈离婚过后，我爸就接下了一份需要他搬到美国另一端的工作。我弟弟米奇（Mikey）和我都已经不是需要照顾的小孩子了，所以他理所应当选择了更好的方案。  
虽然中间隔着很远的距离，在这种情况下，这漫漫长路倒给了我时间组织头绪。  
我们有一年时间没见了，我初到的时候我爸看起来还很高兴，虽然我看起来状态很差。很遗憾地——但毫不意外——他的喜悦没有延续。在我坦白我失业的情况和起因的时候，他的脸变得越来越黑。他站起身在房间里踱步，我接着向他补充细节，描述我的近况。时至现在，如果我还想改变自己的生活的话，撒谎是没有用的。  
他冲着我大吼大叫，他开始哭，我也跟着他忏悔地流下泪水。我求他原谅我，保证我这次会做出正确的选择，只是需要他助我一臂之力。他终于让步，同意了我的请求。  
离开他家以后，我即刻开车去了银行存钱，然后打电话叫我最好的朋友把钱取出来。我希望我的债务能够马上结清，而且我拿命相信雷（Ray）。  
******  
汽车鸣笛声将我从回忆中拉出来，就在这时我才意识到我已经开上主干道了。我已经习惯了待在自己安静的小镇上，这些大城市的喧嚣和明亮让我感到十分不适，让我突然感觉很渺小，很茫然。所有此行里我重拾的信心，做出的计划，说服自己的事情，好像在那一瞬统统从我的指间溜走了。我想要放弃。我一无是处。我开始相信如果我死了，没有人的生活会因此改变什么。当然了，我的亲人会感觉很悲伤，但他们还是会继续生活下去；我的朋友会感觉很难过，但他们最终还是会克服。没有人依赖于我，我也从没有给任何人的生活产生出过任何重大的影响。  
我黑暗的念头一下子被更多的汽笛声混合着愤怒的吼叫打断了，交通停滞了。我什么时候踩了刹车？我也不知道。想到我开车时完全心不在焉的样子，我为我现在还活着感到不可思议。  
我把头探出窗外，想要看看是什么导致了交通堵塞，结果看见的东西让我大吃一惊。  
有一个小人儿在车流之间跳舞，开心地从道路一端跳到另一端，双臂张开，灵巧地扭动着身躯，还在车灯前致敬，仿佛它们是大打开的聚光灯。那看起来好像是一个很年轻的人，虽然我无法判断到底是男孩还是女孩。长长的头发——至少及肩——盖住了这个陌生人的脸，紧身的牛仔裤，还有那松垮垮的红色t恤也并没有给我更多讯息。  
司机们开始变得不耐烦，他们向这个跳舞的人大吼大叫，不耐烦地鸣笛示意。有一些人受够了被无视，懒得等下去，选择了直接开过去，与ta擦身而过。我感到心底发寒。这个年轻人很明显还没有意识到自己面临的危险，还在上蹿下跳拍着手。他有什么毛病？是嗑药了吗？  
我忍受不了此情此景，不能坐在那眼睁睁看着一条生命逝去。没有多想，我很快把我的车停到路边下车朝这个人跑了出去。  
“走吧！我们赶紧从这儿离开，他们会撞死你的！”  
“让—让我跳舞！”一个稚嫩的声音回答道，我还是没能分辨出他的性别。  
“你妨碍到交通了，这不是跳舞的地方，”我继续耐心说道。同时听见四周此起彼伏的叫骂声。  
“这...这里当—当然是了！这—这是一场迪斯科舞会，你看—看不见吗？我—我在电视上看过的！”  
我没有别的选择，只好从腰部抄起ta，把ta拖到人行道边，任他踢打、尖叫。  
“你到底有什么毛病？”我问道，用手紧紧握着ta的手腕。没有回答。  
“嘿...”我伸出手把ta脸上的头发别到一边，我看见了一双明亮的深褐色眼睛，ta的瞳孔快速持续地变换着。这不太正常。完美的眉毛，完美的鼻子，完美的皮肤。长得过于漂亮而不像个男孩儿，但他确实是是个男孩儿。我是从他同样完美的嘴巴上方几不可辨的一点阴影判断出来的。  
他，看起来不超过15岁，冲我咧嘴笑了，把我没有牵着的那只手挥得老长。“嗨—嗨！我是弗—弗兰基（frankie）。想—想成为我的朋—朋友吗？”他热情地说着。当我握他的手时，他古怪地摆了一下头，好像是紧张地抽搐了一下。  
“我是杰拉德，很高兴认识你。”  
“我...我喜欢你—你的名字，”他结结巴巴地说道，眨眨眼，绽放出另外一个微笑，努力想要让眼睛聚焦却失败了。我情不自禁地也像他那样笑了，他很可爱。虽然肯定是嗑高了。  
“你会跟我待在一块直到我搞清楚你是什么情况，小不点。”  
我把弗兰基带到车前，打开了车门示意他进去。他没有反抗。我也了钻进去，仔细端详起这个男孩。他看起来心不在焉；晃荡着双腿，不住地挠着头，口中念念有词，还时不时地发抖。  
“弗兰基...你住在哪？”我问他。没有回应。  
“你听见我说话了吗？”我坚持问道。当我碰到他的头发时他跳了起来，很受惊吓。“对不起，我不是有意要吓你的，现在你注意到我了，你能告诉我你住在哪吗？”  
弗兰基仰头看着我，他的双眼再次无法聚焦。有一瞬间他看起来很伤心，然后又咧嘴笑了。  
“你—你看见那个巨大的花—花儿了吗？”  
“什么...什么巨大的花？哪里？”我对他突然转换的话题感到很迷惑。  
“当！到—到处都是！”他说，很明显生气了。  
“啊...我没有，抱歉。”我的回答让他皱起眉头，但他没有说话。我于是直言道。“弗兰基...你吃了什么药？”  
“什—什么？”他伸了伸头。  
“你...你们是怎么说的...吸了东西？”  
他笑了。“狗—狗狗才那样做！我不—不是一条狗！虽然我...我很喜欢它—它们。”  
我把注意力放到他讲话的方式上，他通常在一句话的开头卡壳，偶尔在中间的一些词语上挣扎一下，但却能迅速地说清剩余的部分。  
“现在我们看看...”我大声地叹了口气，努力让自己更有耐心。“你注射什么东西了吗？”  
“啊？你—你不会对自己做那—那种事的。不。不—不你不—不会。别—别的人会。但是弗—弗兰基是个好孩子。没—没必要。不会，”他摇头晃脑，继续自言自语道。  
“那你到底...？”  
“想—想要糖吗？”他从不知什么地方递给我什么，向我展示他空空的双手。  
“也许待会吧，谢了...”我努力想微笑。这个男孩弗兰基真的嗑大了。  
“好—好吧！”  
“你吃什么药了吗？”我接着说道。  
弗兰基张开嘴，用手敲打着他的头，仿佛突然记起了什么重要的事情。“不—不我没有！我...应—应该吃的...我—我想。对。没错。但—但是没—没人拿给—给我。我没有吃我的—我的药。不—不我没有，”这个男孩担忧地说着。  
就在这时我的理论完全改变了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （译者的话）  
> 哈喽哈喽这里七夏  
> 超开心能够拿到授权做这篇的翻译XD 拟计划用一年的时间完成  
> 就我本人来说，看了那么多篇文，这是我到现在最喜欢的一篇  
> 很甜也很温暖，给我的感觉就是“不管外面的世界有多黑暗，我会一直陪着你。“  
> 又话多了x 总之大家看吧有意见尽管提  
> 感谢原作者Yekith，感谢丢丢帮忙做校对~
> 
> b站：@七夏鸣蝉  
> 微博：@frankieromustlive  
> 网易云：@frankieromustlive  
> Wind-up Toy歌单：http://music.163.com/playlist/2120818182/468435296/?userid=468436296  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/339705/chapters/549713


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢丢丢的校对❤~

我的朋友都住在地面  
细细的腿，小小的眼睛  
他们可以在门下自由穿行  
而且，而且很快某天我也可以  
（Alice Cooper-Wind-up Toy）

我看着弗兰基用双手拉扯着自己打结的深棕色头发，身体来回地晃。很明显，我得暂时先把我的疑问吞进肚子里了。无论如何，我已经得出了一个更合理的假设：他的状况或许并非自作自受，而是在某种心理疾病的影响下产生的结果；而他没有服用所需的药物。  
“我没—没有...我应—应该的...”他一次又一次地喃喃自语。  
我不知道该怎么做，只好伸手去轻抚他的背希望让他平静下来。就在这时我才注意到他背着一个小小的黑色双肩包。  
“嘘，让我帮你把这个包拿下来，这样你会感觉更舒服。弗兰基...你听见我说的了吗，小朋友？”我努力让自己的语气尽可能地轻柔。他不再晃了，而是转向我点了点头。  
我把这个非常轻的背包从他肩上拿下来扔到后座之后，弗兰基看起来放松了一些。他闭上了眼——之前他的眼睛一直紧盯着我——紧紧闭上了眼，几秒之后又睁开，他的瞳孔总是不安地乱动。他有点愤怒地叹了口气，又闭上了眼，保持了更长时间然后深吸了一口气。我静静地等待着，全然不知他到底想要干什么。终于，弗兰基的眼皮缓缓抬了起来，然后他看向我，满意地笑了。他的瞳孔稳定下来了，我猜这就是他的目的；这让他更容易把视线固定在我身上。不过他看东西还是对眼。但我认为他是我很久以来见过的最可爱的事物了。  
“你—你很—很帅，”他称赞我道，这让我吃了一惊。他说话的时候，两只深褐色的瞳仁不断舞蹈着。他烦闷地扯着自己的头发，让它们垂下来盖在脸上。  
“你为—为什么那样笑—笑？是因为我—我的眼睛，对吗？每—每个人都会笑，我...”  
“不，”我把他额前的头发撩开，把它们别到耳朵后面。“我觉得你的眼睛非常漂亮，而且我不是在嘲笑你，我笑是因为你很可爱。”  
“我...我可爱吗？”他笑了。  
“非常。”  
“我...我—我喜欢可爱。狗—狗狗就很可爱。还—还有那些住在小东西里的小—小人。”他偷偷地轻声说出了最后这个部分。  
“噢，我从没见过他们，所以我也说不准，”我说道，并没有完全把注意力放在对话上。我还记得我把车停在了路边，多半停在了一个不该停的位置。在这个时候我最不想做的就是把警察招来。  
我花了几分钟思考，观察弗兰克在窗玻璃上一边画画一边低声唱着歌，他的脑袋时不时无意识地抽动一下。我不能丢下他一个人，很明显这个男孩对危险没有概念；他也几乎没有现实的概念。然而与此同时，我也很害怕让自己陷入麻烦。我对这个弗兰基一无所知。  
“你多大了，小男孩？”我决定问问，心里很为他看上去如此年轻感到担忧。  
“嗯？”他问我，额头抵着窗户。  
“你多大了，弗兰基？”  
“我...我...我想—想想...18.对—对，18。”他高兴地回答道。我不可置信地看着他。  
“你确定？”  
“对—对我确定！蛋—蛋糕上的数字是18而且...而且上—上面有18根蜡烛，我数—数过！”他大幅地挥舞着双手。  
“好，那我相信你！”我决定相信他说的话，我也希望那是，确凿的事实。那样的话至少他不是一个未成年人。被发现和一个有精神疾病的未成年人待在一起可能会毁掉我的人生，比我之前几个月里做的一切还要一百万倍厉害地毁掉我的人生。  
“那，我们最好赶快离开这里。”我系好弗兰基的安全带，他小声嘟囔了一下，迅速想要摆脱束缚。  
“不—不要。”  
“嘿，嘿，嘿！保持别动！”我坚决地命令道。  
“我...我不—不喜—喜欢这样。”  
“这样可以保证你的安全。”  
“好吧，”他板着脸，向空气踢了一脚。“但—但是我讨—讨厌它，你—你应该知—知道这一点。”  
“好。”我发动汽车重回原路。  
“不—不好，不好，不好...不—不。”  
******  
不一会儿，他持续的喃喃自语就要把我搞疯了。我不想很粗鲁地告诉他停下，所以我打算重新开始这段对话，好证实我的猜想。  
“你为什么不跟我说点别的你的事情呢，弗兰克？”  
“弗—弗兰基，”他纠正我。  
“抱歉，弗兰基。你住在哪？”  
“我...我不—不知道怎么去—去那或者那里的地—地址，不。但...但—但是我觉—觉得我现在也不—不住在那里了。不。可—可能吧。对—对的、不—不是...”他的声音渐渐变小。  
“那...你能跟我描述一下你住的地方吗？”我引导着他说。  
他仔细思考了几秒钟，皱起了眉头。“那...那是一个非常非—非常大的地方，几—几乎所有的墙都是白—白色的。我—我和许多别的小—小孩住在一—一起。有—有些特别搞—搞笑；有—有的的经常尖叫，很—很吓人。对。噢，还有很—很多男—男人女人，穿着白—白衣服。他—他们照—照顾我们。”他头往下看着他的腿。很明显我的猜想是正确的。  
“那么就像我想的...他疯了，然后住进了一家心理疗养院。”当我意识到我已经说出声了的时候为时已晚，弗兰克的眼睛已经瞪得跟晚餐餐盘一样大了。  
“对—对，我觉得他们是这—这么叫这—这个地方的但是...我没—没有疯！！你这个坏—坏蛋！格—格蕾丝说我很特—特别！！”他尖声叫道。他气得涨红了脸，抓住我的夹克使劲晃我。我没料想到这么激烈的反应。  
费力地稳住车子不至于偏离道路，我用空闲的那只手抓住弗兰克。“弗兰基，拜托安静一点，我在开车！”  
“你—你说我疯—疯了！！”  
“我真的很抱歉，我不是故意的，我从来就不该这么说。你是对的，你就像格蕾丝说的一样很特别。她是谁？”  
“你—你...你不会再这样说了？你保—保证？”  
“绝对不会了，我保证。”  
虽然他依然大口喘着气，但渐渐地他也冷静了下来。我放开他的手臂，然后他把双臂交叉在胸前，闷闷不乐地注视着我。  
“我...我这—这次就原—原谅你。但只—只有这次！嗯...格—格蕾丝...她是—是照—照顾我的人。弗—弗兰基不能落—落单。”他迅速地摇着头。他的最后一句话听起来像在重复他听某人说过话。甚至于他的语调都变了。  
“你在那个地方待多久了？”我又追问。弗兰克现在正从他手上的一个想象中的容器里拿东西出来“吃”，品尝并享受着这些美味。  
“啊...很—很长时间了。但—但是我觉得我更—更小的时候是—是在另外一个地方。我不—不太确定。但是在这—这里待了很长时间，对—对的。”他说话的声音听上去真的像是嘴里塞满了食物。  
“啊...”  
“你确—确定你不—不想吃点糖—糖？拜—拜托，试一下嘛，他们很—很好吃！”他盛情邀请道。  
我在心里决定了陪他演下去，用手指抓了一颗隐形的糖果扔进了嘴里。弗兰克赞许的手势让我感觉很值得。  
“嗯...你说的没错，是很好吃！葡萄味的，对吗？”我猜测着。  
弗兰克笑了。“你—你没有味—味觉的吗，杰拉德？这—这是草莓味的！”  
“噢，对了！有时我真的挺傻的！”我拍了拍额头，他咯咯地笑了起来。  
接下来的几分钟一切都安静了下来了，这种静谧被弗兰基莫名其妙的低语声偶尔打破。他在自己的位子上辗转不安，根本静不下来。在我们沿着我熟悉的归家路行驶时，城市的街灯在我们身后次第远去。但也还有好长一段时间。  
“无—无聊...无聊无—无聊无聊无聊...”弗兰基用唱歌的调子说着。“跟—跟你的地精（gnome）们说他们讲的笑—笑话不—不好笑。”  
“啊...”我愣住了。我应该说什么？一直陪着他的幻想说下去是正确的吗？我应该告诉他那里什么也没有吗？我希望我知道应对他的问题的正确方法是什么，但是我连他的问题具体是什么都不知道。我所能做的只有试探。“什么地精？”  
“你—你这是什—什么意思？就是那个住—住在你的手—手套箱里的地精啊！还能是—是什么？”他理所当然地回答道。  
这太困难了。即使弗兰基说的事情很有趣，而且他看起来也很为他的幻想感到开心，我依然为他感到很难过。我非常担心会把事情搞砸，但是我仍然不得不尝试另一种方案。  
“弗兰基...这里什么都没有。”我温柔地说道，从余光里打量他的反应。  
“什—什么？他—他们就住在你的车—车里面但是你从来没有看—看见过他们？那—那么，别再看路了，看—看看他们吧！”他怒气冲冲地大叫。  
确保了路面状况暂时安全，我转过头看了看弗兰克指着的那个地方。  
“他—他们看—看起来很喜欢你—你！”他笑了。  
“这里没什么地精，弗兰基。他们都存在于你的想象里。”我轻轻抚摸了一下他的头发，他却把我的手拍开了。  
“他—他们不是我想—想出来的！他们就—就在这个手—手套箱里！你—你真他妈是瞎了如果你说你看—看不见的话！闭—闭嘴！你为—为什么要这样对—对我，啊？他们当...当然在这！”他用最大音量吼了出来，结巴的次数比先前都多，一拳砸在了椅背上。但是虽然他表现得愤怒而又紧张，他仍然没有哭。我到现在还没有看过他哭。  
我承认自己做了错误的决定。在我了解到更多关于他的问题之前，现在最明智的做法是让他保持冷静，而不是激怒他。  
“等等，我现在看见了！他们刚刚一直躲着我，就是这样的！或许他们只是跟你捉迷藏，你知道吗？他们只是想让你觉得你是唯一能够看见他们的。”  
“噢，一群笨—笨蛋！”弗兰克坐直了身体咧开嘴笑了，他把他的小拇指伸进了所谓的“地精家园”里。“你—你觉得他们怎—怎么样？”  
“他们看起来很有趣！”我附和道。  
“他—他们是的...大—大多数时候。”  
******  
所有的尖叫让弗兰基异常疲惫，很快他就舒服地窝进了他的位置，只是静静地看着窗外。  
“你是...从那个地方逃出来的吗？”我很想知道。  
他的大眼睛从我身上短暂扫过，但很快转移了视线。“不—不是！我...我很喜—喜欢那里。”  
“那你为什么会一个人跑到路中间去呢？”  
“我在等—等...但是她再—再也没有回—回来。”他沙哑地说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢丢丢的校对~

爸爸不愿谈论我  
我该是何等糟糕  
妈妈也无法忍受  
与一个发条玩具共处一室  
（Alice Cooper-Wind-up Toy）

“她？谁？”我感觉有些东西可能真的不对劲。  
一开始，弗兰克好像并没有听见我说话；而是一直玩着他裤子上的线头。我默默等待着，因为我想催促他是不明智的。又过了一会他抬起了头，不停地眨着眼。  
“我—我妈妈，”他简短叙述之后就又继续扯线头去了，裤子的右膝上渐渐出现了一个小洞。  
我的脑海里涌入了无限猜想，没有一个是好的。像他这样的孩子，如果他有母亲的话，为什么会被一个人丢在大街上？他怎么跑到那里去的？我无意让他不开心，但如果我要一路把他带着的话，我还需要更多信息。  
“那...你是怎么跑到我遇到你的那个地方去的？你是怎么从疗养院离开的...为什么要离开？”我继续问他，尽力不让自己因为对这个谜一样的男孩的兴趣，而忘记了此时自己正身处险途。这一段路的照明可不太好。  
问完这个问题，或者更准确地说，这一串问题过后，我觉得我很可能在为难这个可怜的孩子。看上去他的头脑天生就够乱了。  
正当我要重新组织语言表达疑问时弗兰基说话了。“我—我妈妈把我带—带出了那—那个地—地方。她说—说她没—没有钱付账—账单和我的药—药了。”他停下来看向窗外然后突然长声尖叫了一声。“哦哦哦，看—看！”  
“是什么？”我循着他的视线想要知道是什么让他如此惊异，然而我看到的却只有远远的城市灯光。就这样吗？他在想象什么别的东西吗？对弗兰基，我说不太准。“是灯吗？”  
“对—对啊！好—好漂亮。”他柔声回答道，他的脸贴在了玻璃上，嘴巴惊讶地大张着。  
“你以前没有见过吗？”  
“没—没有。哇哇哇...”他摇摇头。我怎么能这么蠢？他当然没看过。他到现在短暂的一生里都被封闭在一间心理疗养院里面。几乎所有来自外面世界的东西对他来说都很新鲜。  
“它们确实很好看。”  
“对...不！！回—回去我想—想看！”当车转过弯风景消失的时候他冲我抱怨道。  
“不行，弗兰基，我很抱歉。我们需要走这条路回家。但是我们会在路上经过其他城市的，所以你还能看见那样的景色，好吗？”  
“噢...好—好吧。”他开心地点了点头。  
“弗兰克。啊...抱歉，弗兰基，我能再问你点别的吗？”我脱口而出。我对此太好奇了，而且我很疲惫，很焦虑，我需要一些东西阻止我在开车时睡着。  
“好。”  
“你说你妈妈把你从疗养院带出去是因为她付不起钱了，对吗？”  
“没—没错。还—还有我的药—药。我需—需要我的药。脑—脑子很乱。一—一直都是...但—但是现在更—更乱了。不—不好...不好不好不—不好不好不好不—不好。”他用手乱抓着头发。  
“嘘...现在别想那些了。到家之后我们可以看看能做点什么，”我努力让他安静下来，腾出一只手来放在他长而微微卷曲的头发上。“你妈妈是要把你带回家吗？”  
“我...我猜—猜是。她...她跟—跟格蕾丝说她—她会的。但—但是...好像不是？因—因为...因为后—后来...她为什么把我留—留在那了？”  
就在弗兰克说话的时候，我仔细看了看他。他看起来闷闷不乐，很迷惑，尝试着想去理解到底发生了什么。但并不悲伤。从我目前知道的——或者说猜到的——信息来看，他有足够的理由感到悲伤并哭得昏天黑地。但是他要么是太勇敢了，要么是他的疾病不让他展示某些情感。  
他现在正用手掌力道不小地拍着脑袋。  
“她为什么要离开你呢？还有不要那么做，小朋友，你会伤到自己的。冷静一点...这样。”我把他的手抓在手里，用拇指轻轻摩挲着。他颤抖着深呼吸了一口，重新整理了一下自己。  
“她—她...她开—开车...开啊开...开了很—很久然后她停—停了下来。她...她告—告诉我下—下车然后说‘要—要去什—什么地方，不—不能把你一起带—带上。就在这—这里等—等着我会回—回来接你的。’然后...然后她—她走了。她—她走之前都没有亲—亲我。没—没有。电视上妈—妈妈会亲她的孩—孩子的，她没—没有。真—真奇怪。”  
他在此刻的说话方式......非常机械。除去他的口吃，还有一些别的东西非常古怪。他告诉我他的母亲如何丢下他的感觉，像是在讲一个和自己无关的故事。而在这个女人的所有行为之中，弗兰克唯一觉得奇怪的地方竟然只是一个亲吻。  
我感觉我的眼泪涌上来了。我希望我能够停下这该死的车然后给弗兰克一个大大的拥抱。然后我意识到我甚至不太确定他会不会同意。或许他不喜欢或者不习惯被拥抱，或许他会发狂。  
“所以她就把你丢在了我找到你的那个地方？”  
“没—没错...就—就在那个迪—迪斯科旁边。”他笑了。他竟然笑了。真令人疑惑。  
一个重要的猜想突然浮现在我的脑海里：万一弗兰克的母亲才刚离开，而她确实是打算回去接他的呢？虽然......什么样的母亲会把她从没接触过“外面的世界”的，有精神病的孩子独自一个人留在街上等呢？  
“弗兰基，我在...迪斯科那里看见你的时候，你的妈妈离开多久了？”  
“啊我...我不—不知道，”他耸了耸肩，抬起头。他紧张的抽搐变得更厉害了。最有可能的，是因为焦虑吧。  
“试着回忆一下，这很重要。”  
“让—让我想—想想...那是—是在...早上。对—对是早上。因—因为那—那天我起得很—很早。我—我不喜欢早—早起，一点也—也不。对...我觉—觉得她走的时候还是早—早上。然后我等—等着。然后...然后就—就晚上了然后...然后是—是白天了。对。然—然后又是晚上然后...然—然后我觉得很—很无聊然后，然后我走—走...然后我看见了：迪—迪斯科！”  
我正想跟他解释街道不是一场迪斯科，他这么想是很危险的；但是接着我不得不开始计算他站在那里等待的时间：将近两天。他在同一个位置等了他妈将近两天才终于移动了位置，或许是因为他的药效过了；一切都开始分散他的注意力，让他无法再正常思考。  
“你—你...你觉得我应—应该回去在—在那接—接着等吗？”他真诚地问道，我觉得我的心都要碎了。“或—或许我等—等的不—不够久？”  
那个婊子没有可能还想着回去接弗兰克了。好像在他还那么小的时候就把他扔到疗养院去还不够似的，现在她还要把他的孩子丢在街上。她才没他妈为他考虑过一点呢，就连丢也没有想着找一个更安全的地方。她一点也不在乎他会被车撞死，或者遇到别的什么意外。她怎么能这样？她怎么能面对着弗兰基然后做这种事情？他还这么小，这么无助，这么彷徨，这么漂亮可爱...  
“告诉我...你妈妈经常去那里看你吗？我很害怕听到答案，但我还是问出口了。”  
“不—不，我以—以前从来没见—见过她。我...我知道她是—是我妈妈，因为格—格蕾丝跟我说了。杰—杰拉德...你觉—觉得我该回—回去等吗？”他问我。我的恐惧被证实了，而弗兰克还是没有一点概念他的母亲有多冷血无情。  
“不，弗兰基，我觉得她不会回来接你了，我很抱歉。”我说的比我想表达的要更直白。我已经非常愤怒了。  
“噢...好—好吧。”他不带情绪地耸了耸肩。  
“但是别担心，我会好好照顾你，永远不会丢下你一个人的。”我对他承诺道，想要他感觉安心。我想他想他现在一定又伤心又害怕，即使他还没有表现出来。  
他闭上了眼，重复着他“睁眼—转一圈—停下”的循环。过了一会我转过头看他，却迎面对上那闪亮的瞳仁，他的两只眼珠相互挨着，靠近泪腺的位置。弗兰克没有停止凝视我，自己松开了安全带。他靠着我的椅背撑了起来，向我靠近，接着轻轻地，很孩子气地亲了亲我的脸颊。然后他坐了回去，重新系上了安全带。  
我用了好几分钟的时间才缓过来，压制住我心里涌上来的奇怪感觉。有一些他之前说过的话重新回响起来：“你很帅。”真是个不好的时机。我不得不把这一切从脑海中抛出去。弗兰基老是会说一些乱七八糟的事情，甚至有时候他也不知道为什么。我他妈在想什么？我有什么毛病？倒是有一件事可以确定：很明显弗兰基知道要如何去表达他的感情，他只是有一套自己独特的方式去表达。  
当我们严肃认真的谈话被丢到一边时，弗兰基找到了新的乐子，此刻他正在跟汽车底板上的什么人或者什么东西讲话。  
“不—不，我还没—没吃呢。不—不！你—你把我最—最后的一个三明治七了！嗯—嗯那...那个三明治跟—跟你长一样!”他争论道。我突然想到他可能好几个小时，甚至好几天都没有吃过东西了！  
我看了看周围，然后看了看表。我们已经走了三个小时，现在已经是夜里十一点，而我们已经恰好快要重新开到“文明区域”了。  
“啊，弗兰基，我想是时候吃晚饭了。”  
“耶！我...我都饿—饿了！但—但是他们可以和—和我们一起吧？”他指了指底板。


	4. Chapter 4

我有着小孩的头脑和老人的心脏  
历经十八年到此境地  
有时对自己也不知所云  
如同生活在迷雾之中  
（Alice Cooper-I’m Eighteen）

“你想要带谁跟我们一起？”我说着，把车开进了我看见的第一个加油站。“地精们吗？”  
“不—不是。不是他们，是—是这—这些小人！”弗兰克说。他让我糊涂了。我根本听不懂他的胡话，还怎么能跟着演下去呢？  
“他们不一样吗？”  
“你—你这是什—什么意思？”  
“你说的这些小人......他们不是地精吗？”我把车停住，换了个姿势坐这样我能更好地看见弗兰克。  
他抱着头大声吼了起来。“你—你他妈在逗我吗，杰拉德？难—难道你看—看不见他们吗？你—你觉得他们看—看起来很像那些该死的地—地精吗，啊？”他生气地说。他看起来这么单纯无辜，被激怒的时候却能脏话连篇，这看起来有点滑稽。  
“啊，他们太小了，我真的看不出来他们的不同之处。你能给我指出来吗？”  
“哈！地—地精有大—大鼻子，戴着尖—尖帽子，看—看起来很搞笑！而这个小—小人看—看起来就像常人一—一样只是非—非常小—小！懂—懂了吗？”他吼道，用他的眼睛费劲地紧盯着我。我有点吓到了。  
“嗯，我现在明白了。感谢你向我解释，弗兰基！他们当然可以跟我们一起。”我下了车，表示同意。  
“噢，谢—谢谢你！哈哈，看—看他们都跳—跳起来了！”弗兰克已经解开了自己的安全带，现在正跪在汽车底板上，看上去完全被逗乐了。我走到他那一边打开了车门。然后我把手递给他，他握住我的手，绽放出一个大大的微笑，跳出了车、我又扶住车门保持了一会，等着弗兰克的小客人。  
“所有人都出来了吗？看起来好像是。”  
“对—对都出来了。”他点了点头。我牵着他的手向加油站边的餐厅走去，担心他一个人跑进车流里去，或者做出什么同样危险的事。  
“如果有人问起来，我就跟他们说你是我弟弟，你不要否认，好吗？”我告诉弗兰克。  
“好—好。弟—弟弟。”  
进入这个地方的时候，我警惕地打量了一下周围的环境。你能看出来这曾经是一个很时髦的餐馆；但是曾经天蓝色的墙壁现在已经成了脏脏的灰色，曾经白色的地板砖也沾满了污渍，踩上去有些粘粘的，让人感觉很恶心。弗兰克也注意到了，但是看上去他觉得自己的运动鞋踩在地上发出的“唧唧”声很有意思。屋顶看起来像是要塌了，而且这里没有顶灯，只有几个小灯泡被松松的线吊挂起来照明。蓝色的塑料桌椅都磨损得很厉害。  
啤酒的味道冲上了我的鼻腔，让我充满了渴望。我知道我不应该屈服，但是我也不太确定自己能不能克制住。也许就一杯，也不会有什么大碍。  
“嘿，基佬！你可以带着你的洋娃娃去个更好的地方，你不觉得吗？”一个醉醺醺的声音将我从我的思绪中抽出来。其他酒客也伴随着这声呼喝哄堂大笑了起来。  
“告诉你，这是我的弟弟。”我简短地回答道。  
“当然了！”另一个人大喊了一声。  
我头一回正眼看了看他们。一群汗津津毛发旺盛的机车手，即使在仲夏天也还穿着他们必不可少的皮夹克。然后是一群卡车司机，穿着无袖衫，这倒是更符合现在的天气状况。他们都举着一个很大的玻璃酒杯喝酒。我舔了舔嘴唇，然后听见了弗兰克的声音。  
“是—是的，他是我哥哥。是—是真的！”  
“如果...如果你这—这么说—说的话...哈哈哈！噢，真—真可爱！”他们中最胖的那个开玩笑道，一边取笑着他。  
“这个小不点吃了什么药？看看他的眼睛！”他旁边的男人补充说。  
我能感觉到弗兰基在捏我的手。他在发抖，眼睛紧紧盯着地面，而且他的呼吸声也很沉重。我很想回敬他们几句，甚至暴打一顿那个胖子；但是我选择了更理智的方式：这种情况下我不可能获胜。所以我没有理睬他们，而是带着弗兰克去到了餐厅另一边的破烂柜台。弗兰克有些抗拒，还憎恶地瞪着那个男人。  
“你为—为什么不让—让我去踢—踢他们的屁股？”一等我们到达点餐的队伍，他就出口问道。  
“什么？弗兰基，你说真的吗？你没看见那些家伙吗？他们都很强壮！”  
“我—我的小—小人军团可—可以打败他们！”他翻了个白眼，叉着腰自豪地站着。我忍不住笑了。他很不满意。  
“别—别他妈笑—笑，不然我...我会—会让他们也攻—攻击你的！”  
“噢不要，拜托不要。我不笑了，但是不要打架，好吗？我们是来吃饭的。”我努力板着脸。  
“好—好吧。但—但是他们很—很饿了所以你最—最好给他们点东—东西吃。”他撅了噘嘴。我反复思考了一下他的话。他的意思是我还应该给他的小人朋友们买东西吃吗？  
“弗兰基......我不能给他们买东西。”  
“为—为什么？他们很—很饿！”他愤愤不平。  
“因为我没有足够的钱。”我说的很直白。  
“但—但是他们很—很小！一共只—只要一个汉—汉堡就够了！”弗兰基坚持道。  
我揉了揉脸，感觉有点恼火。倒不是因为他；我很清楚自己不能因为吵闹责怪他。我是对眼下的这个状况感到恼火。我很想让他开心，他提的要求也并不算过分，但我真的身无分文了。  
“我很抱歉，连这我也付不起。我们还有两天多的路程，所以我必须省着点花。他们没有自己的钱吗？”  
弗兰克抱着双臂开始绕着圈走，说着一些我听不懂的话。然后他在我面前停住了。  
“不—不！他们没—没有！该—该死的！拜—拜托给他们买—卖点吃的否则他们就—就要吃我—我的东西了！”  
“弗兰基，请不要尖叫！他们不会吃你的东西的，我保证他们不会，好吗？”  
“不...不—不好。不—不好！！就—就一个三—三明治？”  
“不行！”  
这场争论一直持续着，弗兰基一直重复着为什么我应当同意他的请求，而我尽着最大努力不失去耐心。人们都向我们投来了怪异的眼光。  
“拜—拜托，杰—杰拉德...拜托拜托拜托！”  
“不行，弗兰克，停下，我说了不行了，我很抱歉。”我第十三次重复道，就快要发火了。  
“有什么问题吗？”一个女性的声音询问道。我看见了站在柜台后的红发女孩，全然没有意识到队伍已经排到我们了。她看起来年轻漂亮，还冲着我们微笑着。我心里想，她和这个令人沮丧的环境形成了多大的反差啊。  
“啊没有，没有什么问题。”我很快回答。  
弗兰克看了我一眼又看了看她。“骗—骗人！有—有问题！他—他不想—想给我的小—小人朋友再—再买一个汉—汉堡！”他插嘴道，用手指了指地面。  
我看到这个女孩的胸牌上写着“简”，她跟着弗兰克的手向地上看去，整个人完全蒙了。恰好这时我站在弗兰克身后，于是我抓住这个时机向简示意，用手指了指我的头，旋转着手指，想要告诉他弗兰基神志不太正常。  
“我很乐意，但是我没有带足够的钱。”我又重复了一遍。  
简越过柜台摸了摸弗兰基的脸蛋，这一举动有些吓到了他，“别担心，亲爱的，我觉得我还有点东西给他们吃。刚刚有一个顾客没有吃他的三明治就走了，我不能再重复卖，但是把它扔进垃圾桶实在是太浪费了。我想你的小人朋友会把它更好地利用起来的，你觉得呢？”  
“真—真的吗？”弗兰克随着简的话欢欣雀跃起来。我感到有一点妒忌。“噢，谢—谢谢！看—看你让他—他们多—多开心啊！”  
“不用谢！”她回答道，她对这些看不见的小人说道，接着把注意力放到了我们身上。“现在你们俩要点点什么呢？”  
“两个奶酪汉堡，两份薯条。你觉得怎么样，弗兰基？”我用手抚过他脏兮兮的长头发。  
“好！还—还...还要一杯可乐！”他兴奋地点点头。  
“我还要一杯...”我迟疑了一下，简旁边的男人正在向玻璃杯里倒啤酒，这味道又一次引诱着我。我盯着这黄澄澄的饮料思索着，握紧了拳头。但是不行，我不能这样，我现在不再是一个人了，我现在需要照顾别人。“我也要一杯可乐好了。”  
“好的！去找个位置坐吧，好的时候我端给你们。噢，还有...你们最好坐在这边，那边那些难对付的家伙...他们其实很无害，但是很可能会烦得你屁股痛，我很清楚这点。”这个年轻女孩评价道。  
弗兰克听见他的最后一句评价咯咯笑了。“是—是的就是这样！”  
我们在后面找到了一个空桌，坐了下来。这个餐厅看起来实际上是被分隔成了两半。或者说，不是这个餐厅，是他们的顾客被分成了两半。坐我们周围的，这一边的人，都要么是一家人——有些甚至是带着孩子——或者青少年人来的。  
一开始我们谁也没说话，弗兰基在一边用纸巾折纸玩。到他终于觉得无聊了，每十秒钟就在座位上动来动去。  
“杰—杰拉德，你有—有女—女朋友吗？”他突然问我。这不是个我太想回答的问题，也从来都不是一个我喜欢谈论的话题。  
我的一生中有过两段恋情。只有雷知道我很重要的初恋。我的第二段，也是我最后的尝试，并没有走多远，我结束了它因为这样对我们俩都更好。  
弗兰克用手指敲着塑料表面，等待着。  
“啊不，我没有，”我简单地回答道。“你呢？”  
“喔不—不。我...我不—不喜欢女孩！嗯—嗯或许作为朋—朋友，只有一—一些。她—他们都很坏。”  
“为什么？”  
“她—他们咬人！还...还踢—踢人打人！”他解释道，做手势模拟着这些动作。我想要忍住不笑。那些心理疗养院里的小姑娘无疑非常暴力。“还有...还有，她们有—有胸！噫——”  
“那你有男朋友咯？”问出这个问题以后，我有点害怕他的反应，但他只是红了红脸。  
“没—没...没有了。”他的声音听起来不太确定，又有点不安。“我...我以前有—有一个但—但是我们不—不怎么做男朋友之间会—会做的事。他...”  
他的话被突然打断了，他看着地面尖叫了起来。然后他跳上了椅子，浑身颤抖，大口喘着气。  
“弗兰基...弗兰基，发生什么了？”我跑到他那边，抓着他的手臂。他一直看着地面，他的眼珠转动的频率比先前都快。“拜托，告诉我怎么了，我好帮你。”  
他抬起头了一秒钟，看着我，大喘了一口气，接着开始拉扯他的头发。  
“这—这里有蟑—蟑螂。好—好多好多。到—到处都是。你看不见吗？！地—地板上全—全部都是！看—看！我...我讨—讨厌它们！请—请让它—它们走开...拜—拜托了。拜托拜托拜托拜托。”他歇斯底里地吼道。每个人都在注视着我们，一边检查着地板。虽然在这样一个脏兮兮的地方，这是很有可能的，但这里并没有任何小虫。如果我不快些做点什么的话，我们可能就真的麻烦了。  
“弗兰基...这次我是认真的，这里什么都没有。拜托了，冷静一下。”我尝试了一下，但他把我推开了。  
“我...我不—不是个傻—傻瓜！我看—看见他们了！来—来个人让他们现—现在就走开！好—好多蟑螂！好—好多！”  
“我...”在那一刻我看见简端着食物走了过来。她靠近我在我耳边说。  
“我很抱歉，但是他现在如果还不能冷静下来的话，老板可能会让你们走人了。已经有客人要离开了...”  
“我知道了...”我大声叹了一口气。尽可能地提高声音说：“拜托了，女士们先生们，不要离开。这里没有什么蟑螂。不要介意，接着吃吧，我会处理好这边的。”  
“但—但是但是...为什么你这—这样说—说？我看—看见他们了！他们就在这！”  
“我只是这么说让他们不要离开。现在过来这边。”我向他伸出手。  
“不—不行！不—不会下来的...拜—拜托不要逼我！拜—拜托了，杰拉德，拜托！”他被吓坏了，这让我真的很担心。到现在为止他的幻觉都是一些好的东西，能让他开心或者感兴趣的东西，而这一个不一样。  
“我会抱着你，你不会接触到地面的，我保证。”  
接着他把手臂搭上我，我把他从椅子上抱了下来。他用双腿缠住我的腰，脸贴着我的肩膀，不停颤抖着。  
“没事的，没事的。就保持这样。简会把那些小虫子消灭干净，好的时候我会告诉你。”我轻轻说道，紧紧抱着他。  
他开始小声啜泣，自我找到他以来这是头一回。他的身体紧贴着我，感觉很好，在这一刻我比以前知道的都清楚，我想保护他，帮助他。在我生命中头一回，我感受到了被需要。  
“我现在就这么做，我会把它们都赶走，”简安慰着弗兰基，虽然她只是站在那。“它们正在我的扫帚下四处逃窜！”  
“它—它们把我吓得太—太狠了我...”  
“我知道弗兰基，我知道。它们在离开了。几乎全都走了现在...没有虫子了！看！”我说，希望我的计划行得通。他小心地看了一眼周围，然后笑了。用手背擦干了眼泪。  
“再次感谢。”我对简说，让弗兰克坐回了椅子上。  
“享用晚餐吧。”她回复我道，笑了笑离开了。  
与一分钟前截然不同，弗兰克现在看起来像是进入了僵尸状态，又累又疲倦。即使是他的眼珠也停下来了，两只紧挨着。我把他的食物放在他面前，看他没什么反应，于是让他的右手拿着汉堡。  
“哦—哦...对、”他呢喃道。他正准备咬下去，但是并没有，他从餐盘里拿起火腿和奶酪三明治钻到了桌子底下，把吃的放在了地上。  
“你在做什么？”  
“都—都是你们的。”他跟他的小人朋友们说。这时他才开始吃自己的食物，或者说是吞食。  
有那么一次他伸长了手想去握住杯子。但很明显他在计算这之间的距离上有些问题，尝试了很多次都只抓了一把空气，一直到他终于成功。我当然说不上是专家，但我想这和他的视力问题有关，很可能和他的对眼有关。  
有好几分钟他什么话也不说，他的嘴塞得太满了。他吃了我一半的薯条，但是我并不太介意，这个可怜的小男孩看起来饿坏了。每次我看见他伸手去拿可乐的时候，我就会帮忙递给他，让他更容易拿到。  
“杰—杰拉德？”当我喝完饮料的时候，他打破了沉默。  
“嗯？”  
“我...我会跟—跟你住—住在一起吗？”  
我闭上眼，沉思着。还有什么别的选择吗？如果我做了别的选择，我的良心会放过我吗？不管怎么说，我还能怎么样？跟警察报告他的情况？那他只会被关进一个社会服务设施，去他妈一个疯人院，被绑在床上或者被注射大量地镇静剂，好让他不发疯。我绝不能让那样的事情发生。不能让那样的事情在弗兰基的身上发生。我只认识了他五个小时，但我感觉他被派到我身边，或者我被派到他身边是命中注定的。不论如何，我们需要彼此。  
“是的，你会跟我住在一起。”我心底暗暗希望他会走到我身边，给我一个大大的拥抱。他没有。  
“好—好。”他几乎没笑。他现在缺乏反应的状况，我还没有习惯。  
已经将近凌晨一点了，我们离开了餐馆，向洗手间走去。除了解决平常的问题，我还决定让弗兰克清洁一下。他都开始有点味道了。我很高兴地发现这里有香皂。  
“你的包里还有干净衣服吧，是吗？”  
“对—对。”  
“好。那把这件脱掉，在水槽里清理一下自己，脖子和胳肢窝！”我具体地说。  
他看起来很受冒犯。“我...我知—知道怎么做—做，你个傻—傻瓜！但—但是...你帮我洗—洗头吗？很—很油了。”他用最人畜无害的表情问我，我的心都要化了。他的头发确实，很油了。  
“当然了。”  
二十分钟和一场水仗过去了，我们从洗手间走了出来。弗兰克现在穿着一件黑色T恤，上面印着圣诞夜惊魂里面的杰克，他湿漉漉的头发不断黏在他脸上。我们走到车边，准备继续上路。我放开弗兰克的手，就要打开车门，结果它在这时候决定装怪了。  
“待在这，不要动！”我命令他。  
“好—好。”  
我一成功解决了这个问题，就马上转身要去哄弗兰克上车。  
“哦我的天哪！弗兰克！他他妈去哪了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢丢丢的校对~这章有前面两章那么长x


	5. Chapter 5

欢迎来到我的噩梦  
欢迎来到我的崩溃  
希望我没有吓到你  
但在这里人人如此  
我们淌着汗水开怀大笑  
只因人生在此不过一场幻梦  
从心底里你知道，自己适得其所...  
（Alice Cooper-Welcome To My Nightmare）

我绝望地扫视了一周停车场，从我站着的地方，看不见一点弗兰基的身影。于是我又锁上了车门，暗暗希望它待会不要又出故障。我在这个地方跑来跑去，一边叫着弗兰克的名字，一边在卡车之间仔细搜寻。  
“杰—杰拉德！我...”我听见他叫了一下，然后就没声了。  
我循着他的声音，摸到了这里最大的那辆红色卡车的车背后。我看到了我们先前在餐厅里遇到的那些大块头中的一个，正拽着弗兰克的头发，另一个站在他跟前攥着拳头威胁着他，并用手捂住他的嘴防止他发出声音。  
“你他妈在干什么！你看不出他只是个小孩吗？”我怒气冲冲地闯了进去。弗兰克看起来至少比我小三岁，这点我想任何人都能看出来，这让此情此景更加不可原谅。  
那个拽着弗兰克的头发的人坏笑了一下。“你的这个小孩...跑过来跟我们说我们是一堆丑逼。”  
另外一个男人钳住了弗兰基的脖子。弗兰克挣扎着想说什么，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，溢满了恐惧与愤怒。他试图用脚踢他们，但被他们巧妙地避开了。同上次一样，我的理智告诉我，如果我想用蛮力解救他的话，我们俩都会受重伤。  
“就因为这个你们就要打他？”  
“没错，还因为我们很无聊。你有什么问题吗，白雪公主？”高的那个男人试图激怒我。  
“事实上没错，我的确有问题。但是如果你需要靠殴打精神病儿童来展示自己的男子气概的话，你很快就会有一个更大的问题。”我感觉自己说完这句话过后就会被打一拳。或许我现在选择的策略也不比用蛮力好多少。  
但他们并没有揍我。那个矮一点的男人只是嘟囔了一句“妈的”然后松开了弗兰克的头发。“我们不知道。”他说道。  
“噢，你们当然不知道！告诉我...即使你们不清楚这些细节，他同你相比年龄个头都小很多，这样还不够吗？”另一个人还是没有放开弗兰克，相反，他拽的更紧了，我接着说道。  
“拜托！那算什么？这个小混蛋侮辱了我们。”他对他的朋友说。  
“你他妈放开他！他根本不知道他自己在说什么，傻逼！”我愤怒地吼道。  
“如果他不知道怎么守规矩，那就把他关起来，我他妈才不管那么多呢！”这个男人接着说，发现要让弗兰克保持安静越来越困难了。对他这么大体型的人来说，这个孩子称得上是很强壮了。  
“他同你这样的傻逼有同等的自由活动的权利。事实上，我觉得还要更多一些。”我回敬他。再也不想管他们是不是爱听这些话了。  
“乔，放那个小孩走，”他的搭档要求道。乔看了看他。“你他妈还是放了他吧，我们可不想惹上什么麻烦。”  
还没等这个家伙有任何时间考虑，弗兰克就成功地把身子转到了合适的角度，他用膝盖狠狠顶了一下这个男人的蛋蛋。  
“你他妈是个疯子！！”他吼道，终于松开了他的手。我牵过弗兰克，头也不回地跑进了车里。  
“你做的太棒了，弗兰基！”我笑道，这一次没有任何障碍地打开了车门。“但是拜托，不要再像那样一声不响地跑开了，好吗？我转身没见你了的时候可要吓死了。”  
“我...我不—不会再这样了，我保—保证。原—原谅我好吗？”他低着头，看起来很抱歉。我知道他很可能还会这么做的，毕竟有时他对自己的行为并没有意识。但我想，我需要让他知道他这样的行为让我有多害怕，我也需要他向我保证不再犯。  
“我当然原谅你。现在，你还是去后座吧，舒舒服服睡个觉，你很需要睡眠。”我告诉他。他正在伸着懒腰，拿手背揉着眼睛，像一个小孩子那样。  
我正准备发动汽车的时候，他拍了拍我的肩。  
“嗯？你需要什么东西吗？”  
“我...”他害羞地咬了咬下嘴唇。  
“跟我说吧。”我鼓励他。  
“每次我—我感觉不—不舒服或者...或者太—太紧张的时候格蕾丝会陪—陪着我直到我睡—睡着...”他轻声说，身体抽动了一下。“还—还有，我...没吃药睡—睡不着，我很—很害怕。那些怪—怪兽我...不！到—到后边来陪—陪陪我？”  
“不”根本是一个不可能的回答。但我们已经延迟了行程，到现在仍然待在这个加油站，万一那两个男的追上来了呢？  
就在这时我看到两辆卡车开走了，我认出其中一个的车里坐着乔，一下放了心。或许我们可以再呆一会，一直到弗兰克睡过去。我叹了口气，爬过我的座位坐到了后座上，示意弗兰克躺下来，把头放在我的腿上。  
“这样可以吗？”  
“可—可以。”  
他突然看起来很茫然，沉在自己的思绪里，不知所措。他的右手紧紧张开，不停地揉着额头。他的呼吸也变得很混乱。我没有说话，只是轻轻抚摸着他的手，另一只手梳理着他的头发。  
“他—他们...不。在那，对—对，大概是。外—外面。对—对他们可能要过—过来了。你应—应该去看看。我们。不—不。我...我不知道。也许...不....他—他们...”他含混地说着。我仔细瞧着他是不是在跟他想象中的什么生物对话，但看起来不像是这样。他的眼睛没有特别盯着什么东西。  
“弗兰基，你在说什么呀？”  
“什—什么？”他抬头看着我。  
“你刚刚在说话...是关于什么的？”  
“那—那个。他—他们...那件事—事情。我...我不—不知道。全—全乱了。”他漫不经心地说着，抬起他空的那只手开始敲打自己的脑袋。我止住了他，把这只手和另外一只都握在手心里。  
“不，弗兰基。你这样做不能解决任何问题，知道吗？你很累了，你需要休息。现在不要再去想这些事情了。闭上眼放轻松，不要想任何事情。”我轻轻对他说，仍然用我的指头梳理着他湿湿的头发。他只是点了点头，然后闭上了眼。我在他的额头落上轻轻一吻，他淡淡地笑了。  
几分钟以后他的身体更加放松了，呼吸也更加舒适。我估计他终于睡过去了，于是自己也闭上了眼睛，但在心里牢牢记住我不能睡得太长。我总是能随心所欲地小睡一会。  
过了一个小时，我醒了，然而并不是自发醒的。虽然我睡得很熟，弗兰克却在做梦时剧烈地摆动着身子。他的手脚不停乱摆，身子扭来扭曲，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着一些奇怪的单词。  
“不—不，留下！你—你总是离—离开。坏—坏人。他—他...他更好...”他一气说完这些，然后再次归于安静。他总会激起我的兴趣，因为我无法完全确定他是不是在胡言乱语。  
我的表告诉我已经凌晨4点15了。我小心翼翼地将我的腿从弗兰克的脑袋下撤出来，并在那里重新放了一件我先前丢在后座的连帽衫。我必须接着赶路了，不能再这样停下去。我发动了汽车，决定在允许范围内开的尽可能快。  
在我最开始策划这段行程时，我觉得我最好开慢点，尤其是在回去的路上。我没什么好急的，而且我还需要这段路来帮助我理清头绪。现在不一样了，我想要尽早回家，给弗兰基一个更清净的环境，并尽力帮助他。如果我能再开快点—至少开快几个小时—我就能比预期更早到家。  
温度降低了，一阵冷风刮了过来。它吹起我的长头发，充满了我的胸腔，让我更加清醒。我本来还有点困意，现在已经完全没有了。现在，由于我不能休息身体，我决定休息一下心灵，抛却掉所有想法只是享受当下。我爱开车。  
我开了整整七个小时，分毫没有减速，只是在路中短暂停了几次稍作休息。弗兰基仍然在睡觉。我时不时会从后视镜里看看他，确认他一切安好。除了每几个小时一次的躁动时刻，他看起来还行。到这时我已经确定，我不但补上了原先漏掉的时间，还多赚了几个小时。  
早上十一点，我打开了收音机。车里安静得太久了，我需要一点杂音；我很想念弗兰基的声音。我把所有台都调了一遍，也没找到什么有意思的节目，于是我决定放一盘我收藏的铁娘子的旧卡带。我把声音调的很小，又观察了一下弗兰克，他脸上的表情还很平静。我咒骂了一下烘烤着我左侧身体的夏日毒辣的太阳；一边甩着头小声跟着唱了起来。一首一首的歌放了过去，我也越来越投入。  
“噢噢噢！血—血！”我听见一个声音说，而且听起来不太像是歌里唱的。  
“搞什么？”我重新调整了一下后视镜，向后看了一眼。“噢，妈的！”  
弗兰基仍然半躺着，但他没再睡了。他拿着一把剪刀，在自己伸长的左手臂内侧刻着字。我都不记得我把剪刀丢在了那儿。  
我迅速靠边停车，根本不管现在是在哪。我跪在我的座椅上，看着这个男孩，他紧张地笑了。他凌乱地在他的手臂上刻着自己的名字。在k之前都还只是简单的擦伤，但他在字母i上刻得深了一点，那个位置非常危险地靠近他的手腕。血滴到了他的衬衫上。  
“弗兰基，把那个给我，”我命令道，伸手要拿剪刀。  
“不—不！”他回答，准备接着刻下去。  
“弗兰基，请把剪刀给我，你现在在做的事情是不对的，你会伤到自己的。该死...我甚至不知道你已经划了多深！”我说着，努力想保持镇定。我不想他在手握锐器时让他发狂。毕竟，我都还不太了解他和他的病情。  
“不—不！我...我很好—好...别—别管我，我要—要写—写完！”他爬到了座椅的另一边，尽可能离我远远的。我越过了靠背，迅速拿开了他的手。  
“把手放开。”  
“不—不！不—不不不不不不不！”他叫道，使劲摇着头，用脚把我推得更远。  
“弗兰克！我是认真的！你他妈把那把剪刀给我，就现在！”我提高了声音。不得不这么做，我已经没主意了。  
他有些害怕地抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的。“你—你...你吼—吼我—我了，我不—不喜欢。你还...还叫—加我弗兰克，”他哭了。  
我靠他更近了一点，抱了抱他。一开始他还有点抗拒，接着终于服从了。  
“我很抱歉，弗兰基...但是我不能让你伤害你自己，我不能任由这一切发生，我必须制止你。我不是有意冲你大叫的，我也会尽力不再这样做。”我轻轻抚着他的背。他用手环抱着我，这时我听见剪刀落在座位上的声音。我迅速拿了过来。  
弗兰克一看到这一点，就冲过来要抓我的手。“还—还给我！还—还给我！”  
“没门。它要走了。”我把剪刀扔出了窗外。  
“不！现—现在我要—要怎—怎么完成我的纹—纹身？”他抗议道，用拳头锤着我的胸。他的血现在已经染红了我的夹克。  
“停下，弗兰基！拜托，孩子。将来我会带你去搞个真正的纹身，好吗？”我在心底暗暗咒骂自己说话不过脑子，我真不相信这种事会发生。  
他放弃了捶打，重新开心起来。“耶—耶！我想—想要！”  
“好，但是现在先让我清理一下伤口。把手伸给我。”我从储物箱里拿出了急救用品。  
“看—看见了吗？现—现在它只有‘弗兰其’。这太糟糕了。”  
“这些大部分都很快会好的，你可能只能留下一个‘其’。”  
“糟—糟糕。糟—糟糕糟糕糟糕。”他重复着。  
我将伤口消毒，然后在最深的那道伤口上贴了一小块邦迪。幸好，看起来伤的还不严重。  
“噢现在好—好了。现—现在它只有弗兰克！”  
“别再抱怨啦，小祖宗！”我看着他板着的脸笑了。  
“我...我要上—上厕所。”他变了话题。  
“我也是，我们走吧。”  
我们下了车，走到了路旁一片被太阳晒得半死的灌木丛边。弗兰基正要解开他脏脏的裤子，却在感觉到我扯住他的T恤时迟疑了一下。  
“你撒你的，别管我。我保证我不会偷看。我会同样地上厕所。”我向他说道，试图用一只手解开我的裤链。我不会再冒让他一个人跑掉的险了。  
******  
睡了足够长的时间，还在跟我争斗的过程中消耗了一些能量，弗兰基在接下来的一段时间里都表现得很好。他跟那些地精还有小人说着话，对于我们沿途的风景和小动物都惊异不已，有时还对只有他能看见的一些东西发表一点评论。我尽最大努力去领会他的意思，旁敲侧击地获知一点关于他的幻象的信息，而不让他知道我看不见这些东西。  
中午的时候我觉得在车里吃饭更好，于是我们在一个站点买了一些三明治。弗兰基不知道的是，我还留着简为了让他的那些“小人朋友”有饭吃，而拿给我们的那一个。买完以后，我在这个三明治还没有变质发出臭味以前，趁弗兰克没注意的时候，把它扔掉了。  
到下午晚些的时候我们已经完成了一大半的行程。我很确定我们能在一天半以内到家，这可是个好成绩。  
弗兰基很不安，他不停用食指卷着头发，在唱歌和自言自语之间不断切换。无聊对他的情况不起一点作用，而我也不知道要怎么让他有兴趣。  
我看他研究着他手臂上凌乱，呈红褐色的字母，他沮丧地用唇语说着“糟糕”。我能照顾好他，保他平安吗？  
“弗兰基不能一个人。”我在脑子里重复着这句话，渐渐明白为什么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢丢丢校对~  
> 也欢迎大家在评论区↓畅所欲言嗷


End file.
